


钢笔和星系

by scenerv



Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom
Genre: Artist Jaebum, Fluff, M/M, Writer Jinyoung, galaxys, i think, idk - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenerv/pseuds/scenerv
Summary: Jaebum paints Jinyoung and Jinyoung writes Jaebum





	钢笔和星系

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was having trouble sleeping and just spewed this piece of garbage out... Sorry my writing is just crappy sometimes.  
> Also I haven't edited it so if there are any mistakes sorry

Purple, pink and blue stain splatter across a white canvas.  
One stroke, two strokes, three strokes.  
Another slash of purple.  
Jaebum paints stars, he paints galaxies he paints them with vivid purples and blues, he paints them with wispy comets.  
Jaebum also paints Jinyoung, he paints Jinyoung with endless galaxies in his eyes, with grey comments circling his arms, with stars glowing in his cheeks, with auroras in his hair.

A pen dances around a piece of paper.  
One word, two words, three words.  
Another paper filled with words.  
Jinyoung writes novels, he writes novels about a love as vast as the universe, he writes novels about faraway galaxies.  
Jinyoung also writes about Jaebum, he writes Jaebum as his galaxy, with every move of his pen, each word becomes more and more defined, with every piece of paper he uses Jaebum comes to life in his novel.

Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jaebum.  
Together until the universe reaches its end

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you for readin that short piece of crap have a great day/night
> 
> Ig:199.04.1


End file.
